Hoppity Hopper (film)
A little green frog, his adopted fox uncle and his bear sidekick have took a wild adventures in Foggy Bog, Wisconsin and they have to find away to keep keep away from those two bad guys. Plot There was a lot of years since 1967, everyone favorite frog, Hoppity Hooper, along with his adopted uncle, Professor Waldo P. Wigglesworth and his sidekick, Fillmore the Bear and they were decided to take a talent show and everyone in Foggy Bog, Wisconsin came to watch their act as they want it to see the show, Susan Swivelhips came and she loves Waldo’s act as he just wanted pretend as a superhero. When she came to him, Hoppity and Fillmore, she scared them as she said hello and then the trio have known it’s Susan have ruined the performance. Waldo is angry at Susan for ruining his performance as he began to pack all of his stuff up and then scolding Hoppity and Fillmore away and then suddenly they meet a beautiful woman, Maggie McGomery and Steve Evers and they told them that they need their help because Maggie’s older brother, Scott has been captured by Hoppity‘s first arch nemesis, Cyrus Flugelhorn and his partner, One-Way Windrip are plotting to go to the real world and take over America as they have a plot to the studio they turn on the outside TV and asked one of the people who work in Hollywood, but they accidentally crawled out of the TV set so they can walk out of the studio and into the real world. Meanwhile in Washington, Maggie McGomery is assignment to get Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore out of the cartoon world to help her to get those villains, Cyrus Flugelhorn and Windrip from taking over the America. As Maggie, Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore are going to New York, they a charming young man named Steve Evers and he was good fan of the Hoppity Hooper Show as well so he joined him, Maggie, Waldo and Fillmore to stop Cyrus Flugelhorn and Windrip immediately. In New York City, Cyrus Flugelhorn and Windrip were going to looking for Hoppity and his friends, but they heard the news about the heroes are going to stop them from taking over the world so Cyrus sent Windrip to destroy them as he has another plan to kill them is Computer Degenerating Imagery. As they put the CDI in the bag Windrip set off to get rid of Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore. Back to Hoppity, Waldo, Fillmore, Maggie and Steve, they were going to Colorado, they were seeing in Denver and they meet a young agent Julia Wilson and she told them that she knows how to find away to get rid of those villains so they are all doing to can do it to free the country. As Hoppity, Waldo, Fillmore, Maggie and Steve are going to the building instructions and they are asking the builders about the America that Cyrus Flugelhorn is going to take over the world before it's too late when people whose are watching tv are turning into a huge Frankenstein. As they are going to build a new weapon for the creations of the creature and they are doing the track for their forces and they can do with it. The gang have to go to a plan to get rid of those villains, they must use their own creation machine to chasing them as they are doing their creations to get rid of those heroes so they can’t save the country. Hoppity has an idea to do something about this situation on the whole world so he, Waldo, Fillmore, Maggie and Steve can do their plan to stop Cyrus and One-Way Windrip. Meanwhile, Cyrus was wondering about if Windrip is doing his new creation to take over the world until then Hoppity, Waldo, Fillmore, Maggie and Steve show up with their own weapon and it’s called “the Royal Scepter Gadget” and doing the technology of agency and then they are going to catch Cyrus and Windrip are continues to do the new traps but unfortunately Hoppity, Waldo, Fillmore, Maggie and Steve came to stop them as they are arrested those villains because they are heroes of the America. Later the heroes returns to Wisconsin and they finally home with everyone, as they are so proud of their heroes, Maggie and Steve can go home with her brother Scott and they all live happily ever after! The End! Characters * Hoppity Hooper * Uncle Waldo P. Wigglesworth * Fillmore the Bear Category:Movies Category:Animated films